Integrated circuits and integrated circuit package systems can be found in a multitude of electronic devices, such as cell phones, pocket PCs, digital cameras, automobile engines, and many other portable/wireless products. Today's customers and electronic systems are demanding that these integrated circuit systems provide maximum functional integration of memory and logic within the smallest footprint, lowest profile, and lowest cost package available. Consequently, manufacturer's are turning to three-dimensional packaging to achieve the required high level of functional integration necessary to support these mobile electronic products.
Various techniques have been developed to meet the continued demands for improving functional integration and circuit density within a three-dimensional package. Unfortunately, leadframe based three-dimensional packages have lagged in their ability to handle the increase in circuit density required of high level functionally integrated systems. Typically, leadframe packaging has its limit when providing acceptable solutions for three-dimensional integration due to factors such as, increased package thickness, a larger footprint area, and insufficient input/output leads to handle the higher circuit density.
Thus, a need still remains for a reliable integrated circuit package system and method of fabrication, wherein the integrated circuit package system permits high density three-dimensional device stacking within the same interconnect level. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, increasing consumer expectations, and diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Moreover, the ever-increasing need to save costs, improve efficiencies, and meet such competitive pressures adds even greater urgency to the critical necessity that answers are found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.